Sing For The Future
by kellylouise potter
Summary: Harry is out of sorts after the war... Warning: Implied Slash, nothing explicit, rated T just to be on the safe side


Sing For the Future

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, places or concepts. They are all JK's. I don't own Greenday or their lyrics.

A/N: My second story, please enjoy and review. Unbeta'd so I apologise for any typos

*

Something wasn't right.

Harry felt different this year, unhappy for some reason. No, that wasn't it. He was tired. Yes, tired of his life. He needed something, anything to change it, spice it up somehow. Even though the war was now over, and he was free, he still felt…empty.

Something was missing.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one who had noticed the apathy that had surrounded him even now, sitting in the Great Hall, waiting for Headmaster Dumbledore to speak.

"Ah, good evening my young friends. I know you are probably eagerly awaiting the scrumptious feast after a long day of filling your head, but I shall be but a moment."

Dumbledore smiled down at them all, eyes twinkling with hidden knowledge, and he continued.

"Now, I am of the impression, that a gloom has fallen on the castle, and I am at a loss as to why. The war is over, my children. The time for peace has come. Now is the time for happiness, laughter and, dare I say, love. Now, as you are all openly looking at me like a barmy old fool, which you normally do when you think I can't see I might add, let me elaborate."

Giggles were not very successfully stifled across the hall. It seemed spirits were lifting already. Harry was sitting ensconced by his fellow seventh year Gryffindors, who knew he wasn't completely happy, and had decided he needed support of the silent kind. His jaded eyes were focused on the dark mahogany table top, yet he was listening intently to the professor. He almost felt as though the Headmaster was addressing him directly. Across the hall, another young man was not looking at the slightly eccentric headmaster. He was in fact, looking at the raven haired Boy-Who-Lived. He didn't like to see the normally exuberant young man so…lost. With a slight frown of concern on his face, he turned his attention back to Dumbledore.

"I need to see happy faces again! We fought the dark forces so we could be free to laugh and smile again, and we have not been taking advantage of the peaceful times we are now in. Therefore, I have decided that Hogwarts will host a ball, in one week, with entertainment by you fine young people. A talent show of sorts. Now, feel free to express yourselves however you wish, in the hope that it clears your mind of prior doubts, worries and anxieties in order for a brighter future. See your head of house if you wish to perform. That is, all. You may now stuff your faces!"

In slight shock over the abrupt end to the unexpected speech, silence reigned.

For about thirty seconds.

Then chatter broke out across the hall.

On one Gryffindor's face, hope shone through.

*

On they way back to the common room, Harry's fellow Gryffindors babbled incessantly over their ideas for the talent show.

"I'm gonna be a rock star!" exclaimed Seamus, bouncing on his heels excitedly, playing an air guitar slightly over-enthusiastically, causing him to smack Dean the face.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!"

"You should be you hyperactive little Leprechaun! I'm going to do something too, not sure what yet though…" Dean trailed off lost in thought, so Ron broke in.

"What about you Harry? You've gotta do something, might wake you up a bit" said Ron, earning him an elbow in the gut from Lavender, and a scowl from Hermione, before she turned to Harry.

"Honestly Ronald. Freedom", she said, walking past the Fat Lady after it had opened at the password. They settled around the fire, sprawled in various positions, Harry on the sofa next to Hermione. She took his hand.

"Harry? You don't have to perform you know. You could just attend the ball with us, relax, and maybe mingle a bit. Never know, you could really click with someone" Hermione whispered softly to her friend.

Harry shocked them all when he clearly responded, "Actually 'Mione, I am thinking of doing a little something. Might help me get things out. You know you're always telling me to talk about things, but maybe this will work too."

Hermione was practically bouncing in her seat with excitement, as this was the most life Harry had shown in a while, "Really?"

Harry actually laughed at this. Yes 'Mione, really. Now all the excitement has got to me, so I'm off to bed. Goodnight people". The group grunted back at him, and he headed off to his dorm, not to sleep, but to choose his act.

*

The next few days were a rush of excitement and nerves. Harry had lost count of the number of 'acts' he had accidentally interrupted when walking around the castle and grounds. He himself was pretty nervous, but it was a good kind of nervous. After his questionable childhood with the Dursley's, and the numerous face-offs with Voldemort and his minions, this would be nothing.

Or so he was repeatedly telling himself.

*

All too quickly, the night of the ball arrived, and students of all ages and houses were primping in front of the mirror in order to look their best. Draco Malfoy, the Ice Prince of Slytherin himself, was one of these. He looked rather dashing, even if he did think so himself. Platinum blonde hair gently rested on his shoulders, piercing silver eyes shone, and he was dressed sharply in midnight blue silk robes which showed his defined chest, broad shoulders and narrow waist. When he was finally pleased, he nodded at his reflection, smirking at the wolf-whistle the mirror gave as he stalked from the room.

*

It couldn't be his time already.

Harry was currently questioning his earlier thoughts that this would in fact be nothing compared to his prior feats. His stomach was swirling with nerves, butterflies the size of quaffles seemed to be battering his digestive system. And yet, he was determined to do this. He was unsure why, but he knew that this would be the start of something, a new chapter in his very surreal life. Whatever it turned out to be, he couldn't wait for it to start.

He could hear Professor McGonagall announce his name, so he smoothed out his robes, took a deep breathe and stepped out onto the stage. When in the centre, he waved his wand and soft acoustic guitar chords filled the otherwise silent room.

"Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time,

"It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life."

Harry looked out into the crowd. They were not dancing to him like they had others, instead giving all their attention to the lyrics of his song. He found Hermione in the crowd, stunning in well-fitted robes of cornflower blue with her hair up in an elegant French twist. Her eyes were slightly wide as she gazed at him, but as he smiled at her, a wide grin split her face, Next to her stood Ron, in complimentary robes of navy, with a gob-smacked expression on his face.

"So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while

"It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

"It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

"It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life."

A lone applauder was all that was heard. Slow claps, the sound moving close and closer to the stage. Finally, the crowd parted and Harry was surprised to see none other than Draco Malfoy clapping. He descended from the stage, and stood in front of him.

"Nice song Potter. Harry. So, have you had the time of your life tonight, or was it just a song?"

Harry's eyes widened in slight surprise. Draco had not been antagonistic towards him this year, but he did not expect this.

"Uhm, not yet Ma-Draco. But thank you for asking. Have you any idea how I could remedy that?" Harry asked, with a rather too innocent expression on his face.

"Certainly Harry" Draco purred, leaning ever closer to Harry. His eyes roamed Harry's impressive figure, taking in the messy raven hair which framed a handsome face with glowing porcelain skin and over-bright emerald green eyes. Harry's forest green robes accentuated his petite yet still somehow impressive figure. Draco's silver eyes lit up as he noticed a growing pink flush spreading across Harry's face.

"Say Harry, would you like to go outside for a walk? You look like you could do with some fresh air, you're a bit flushed", Draco asked with a smirk, and a glint in his eye.

"S-sure Draco. I think I'd like that." With a quick wink to Hermione, he followed Draco out of the hall, feeling the eyes of all the occupants on his back. He suddenly felt that his future didn't seem so empty after all.


End file.
